


Christmas with Courfeyrac

by a_Wreck



Series: Vlogs with Courfeyrac [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Courfvlogs, F/M, Gen, I'm late as usual, Jehan still loves the colour green, M/M, Multi, aslo lemon, but nothing extra, this is truly hectic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: Courfeyrac is back with another Christmas vlog. This one is hectic and all over the place, but it's filled with the usual amount of fluff and all his friends.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Vlogs with Courfeyrac [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283342
Kudos: 15





	Christmas with Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's late to post a Christmas fic again? But Courfeyrac also posted this video late, so I have an excuse. It isn't like I was the one writing him... what are you talking about? That's not how it works.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. There are a couple of references of the other installments of this au but it can be read totally on its own.  
> Hope you enjoy this, tell me what you though about it! Merry late Christmas and happy New Year!

A Christmas video as hectic as my life  
Uploaded: 31/12/19 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode, wearing a Christmas sweater.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies, merry Christmas! Thought you saw the last of me, huh?

[He sits down on the sofa in his living room before he continues.]

So, I feel like I kind of owe you an explanation for why there weren’t as many Christmas vlogs this year as last year, because… well, based on your comments, you’ve noticed. Oh boy, you’ve noticed. Though I have one Christmas vlog up, where I buy Christmas presents with Ferre, you should check that one out by the way! And I also have a video up with Cosette and R, where we tried to make different DIY Christmas gifts. Here’s a little teaser from those if you are hesitant if they worth the watch.

…

[Cut. The camera is filming Combeferre in a store, holding two dresses in two hands and having an additional five hanging on his arms by the hangers.]

Combeferre: Can you stop filming and help me choose? You’re supposed to be good at this.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): I’m sorry, honey, I would just buy them all.

[Cut. The camera is filming Cosette, Courfeyrac and Grantaire sitting behind Courf’s coffee table. Cosette has a plastic glory on her head, while Courfeyrac is wearing antlers and Grantaire has an elf hat tucked on his head.]

Grantaire (leaning closer to the camera): Come on, lovelies, you know how my boyfriend is! He hates capitalism and consumerism. Christmas is his worst nightmare. The least you could do for him is try giving some DIYs this year. You won’t regret it, I promise. I mean, who doesn’t want to make a hot man happy on the merriest day of the year?

…

[Cut. The camera is back on Courfeyrac in selfie mode in his living room.]

Courfeyrac: I’ll leave the link to those videos in the description for you guys, feel free to check them out if you liked what you saw.

[He wiggles his eyebrows.]

Anyway, as I said, I owe you an explanation why there weren’t many Christmas vlogs with all my friends happily together this year and well the reason is that it just wasn’t the right time this year. We have a tough few months behind us. We had family drama, relationship drama, more family drama, work problems, school problems, carrier problems, quarter life crises and all that jazz. But don’t worry, it seems like everything is starting to settle down by the end of the year! 

This is why I decided to whip out my good old camera and do some vlogging after all. This will in no way be as epic as the vlogs I did last year, but hey, it’s been a year, maybe you don’t remember everything from last year. If you feel like this year’s vlog wasn’t enough, maybe it’s time to re-watch some of the old ones. 

[He winks into the camera.]

Anyway, even if this video you’re about to see, won’t be as good or epic or whatever, I still really wanted to put it out there as a celebration of our lives finally starting to get back to normal and as a gift for you, lovelies, for being so nice all this time and encouraging me instead of just leaving, when I didn’t keep to my schedule and disappeared for a week or two. I mean I’ve always known that I have the greatest subscribers, but truly…

[He chokes up a little and covers it with a chuckle.]

Courfeyrac (sounding happy again): Okay, so what’s the plan, you ask. I wasn’t totally naughty this year and started to film a vlogmas. I never ended up with enough footage, so I didn’t release it daily. But!

[He holds up one finger as a warning.]

I decided to put it all in one video for you. So, this is my whole December until Christmas, for you. Enjoy!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is driving in his car, the camera is filming from the dashboard. He is wearing a light grey V-neck t-shirt with his winter coat. At the bottom of the screen “Dec 3” is written out in white cursive.]

Courfeyrac (with his eyes on the road): Well, hello lovelies! Today is Tuesday, the third of December and I thought it was a fantastic time to start my vlogmas. Not going to lie, my life is pretty hectic right now, so I have no idea how much I will end up filming, but I guess you will see.

Now, about where I am headed to right now. I don’t know if you remember but Musichetta gave Ferre, Enj and me massage tickets last Christmas.

…

[Cut. There’s the footage from last year in black and white. Everyone is sitting around in Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s living room. The floor is littered with wrapping papers. The camera is filming Courfeyrac from a bookshelf. He is sitting close to it. Combeferre is leaning against his back to sit more comfortably while he is talking with Bahorel. They are examining a book that shares information on the human muscles. In the background Grantaire and Jehan are building some sculpture like things from all the wrapping paper. Eponine and Cosette are watching, both drinking mulled wine from Enjolras’s red mugs.]

Courfeyrac: Then from Musichetta I got massage tickets.

[He holds up the tickets.]

Ferre and Enj got these too, so we can make it like a best friend massage session. The best kind.

[He winks into the camera.]

…

[Cut. Back to the previous footage.]

Courfeyrac: Chetta bought those for us at the fourth of December and they are good for a year, so naturally when do we go? When we absolutely need to before they expire, so today. It’s a great time to do it though, we could all use some relaxation. So now I’m heading to Enj and Ferre’s to pick them up. I’ll see you soon in a bit.

[Cut. The camera is filming Courfeyrac’s face in the car from unsettlingly close.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): You will love me for this, lovelies. See what I see?

[He turns the camera so it’s filming the morning street, where Grantaire is smoking with his back to the wall of a building, while Enjolras stands next to him with his back to the camera, explaining something with a lot of hand gestures that has his boyfriend grinning.]

[Grantaire spots Courfeyrac, glances at Enjolras, who is still oblivious and winks, then does a small honking motion with his hands.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Oh, he asked for it!

[The car honks and Enjolras jumps into the air, spinning around with a panicked look that soon turns into a glare when he realises who honked at him. All the while Grantaire is bending over with laughter. The camera is also shaking from Courfeyrac’s silent laughs.]

[Enjolras turns around accusingly to glare at Grantaire for a change, who only gives him a fond smile and stands up to his tiptoes to press a kiss to Enjolras’s face, who is turning redder by the moment.]

[Cut. The camera is recording from the dashboard again. Morning Breeze by Juke Ross is playing from the radio as Enjolras is getting into the car and glaring at Courfeyrac from the backseat. Then after a small cut Combeferre gets in as well to take the front seat, while he presses a quick kiss to Courfeyrac’s lips as a greeting.]

Courfeyrac (over the music): Let’s go and relax!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras in a huge, white robe, scrolling through his phone.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Come on, Enj, no news reading in the relax zone!

Enjolras (looking up from the phone): It isn’t the news. Bahorel sent this article that has pictures of cats receiving face massages in the group chat.

Courfeyrac (excitedly): Uh, uh, let me see!

A woman’s voice (off camera): Oliver de Courfeyrac?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): That would be me. I’m coming, a moment.

[The camera shakes, it’s filming the floor and Courfeyrac’s feet in two white Ikea slippers as he walks. He turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac (whispering excitedly): Here I come, sweet, sweet massage!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting on his sofa with Marius eating garlic bread, deeply in thought on one side and Combeferre melted into the cushions and Courfeyrac’s other side, looking blissfully exhausted.]

Courfeyrac (on a lower tone, not to disturb his company): We are back from the massage place and it was amazing. Did you like it, Ferre?

Combeferre (looking up at his boyfriend, smiling): Yeah, I needed that. My back hurts so much these days. I was writing that essay, you know.

Courfeyrac (with a fake gasp): Oh, but doesn’t my smart, doctor boyfriend know that you shouldn’t sit with your back bent all the time?

Combeferre (rolling his eyes): I know that. I just can’t seem to keep myself from it. The massage helped a lot though, but it made me lazy. I feel like I could sleep for a year.

[He stretches a little, burrowing his face further into Courfeyrac’s arm, which pushes his glasses askew on his nose.]

Courferyac: Well, lucky for you, we don’t have anything planned for this afternoon except checking out Netflix’s Christmas movie collection. Is that right, Marius?

Marius (blinking distractedly, then sighing regretfully): And revising for that test…

Courfeyrac: Oh, no exam talk! I’ve just received a great massage. There should be no exams mentioned today!

Marius (shrugging): Okay. What are we watching then?

Courfeyrac: That’s what I like to hear, young padawan!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is on a street in running gear, his breath is visible in the air, his face is a bit red and he’s still visibly winded from running. It’s clear from the lights that it’s still rather early in the morning, the streets are quite deserted. In the corner of the screen “Dec 6” is written in white cursive.]

Courfeyrac: Good morning, lovelies! I’m filming this on my phone, because I wasn’t planning on filming any of this morning run but look who I met!

[He turns, so Eponine is visible behind him. She is also in running gear and in the middle of tying her shoes. There’s a leash in her hands and a moment later Captain Butter moves into the frame with his tongue hanging out and tail lashing left and right. He is much bigger now, reaches beyond Courfeyrac’s knees, but still has an adorable baby face.]

Courfeyrac: Ep is running with Butter and believe it or not, I have never run with a dog before, so I decided to join them.

Eponine (standing up from the ground): And I’ve permitted it.

Courfeyrac (beaming): That’s right. Even agreed to record some footage.

[Cut. Bud Like you by AJR is playing, while there’s a montage of running outside in a park.]

//Courfeyrac is running down a path with Captain Butter.

Eponine is stretching with her leg on a bench.

Courfeyrac is holding a ball in the air as Captain Butter jumps around him excitedly.

He finally throws the ball and Captain Butter runs after it.

Eponine is petting Captain Butter’s head.

Courfeyrac is hanging upside down from a monkey bar. He is grinning, while Captain Butter walks up to him and licks his face.

All three of them running down a street together, filmed from the side. The footage plays backwards for a moment, then goes normally again. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is back on his sofa, filming himself in selfie mode in the same outfit he was at the beginning of the video.]

Courfeyrac: Quick disclaimer! In the following footage we will drink alcohol and might get intoxicated by the end of it. We are all over eighteen, which is the legal drinking age in France. Yes, even Jehan with their baby face. Now that we got that out of the way, enjoy!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is in his flat at night, wearing pink, heart-shaped sunglasses and a Hawaiian patterned shirt. Behind him Jehan is smiling into the camera. They have their long, red hair in a messy bun on top of their head, secured with a glittery blue scrunchie. They wear an also glittery blue jumpsuit that is cut down to their belly button at the front. The outfit is pulled together by their bright pink lipstick. In the background Bahorel is smoothing his hands over his zebra patterned shirt. His dreadlocks are pulled into a ponytail and he wears a pink, feathery boa that matches with Jehan’s lipstick.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! Welcome to the Courfeyrac’s monthly fun cocktail night section of the vlog! Today’s guests are the lovely Jehan, Bahorel and Marius who we have sent back to his room to change, because he wasn’t festive enough. I have everything ready to tackle today’s cocktail, which is…

Jehan: Basil smash.

Bahorel (coming closer to the camera): That’s right, we are gourmet like that.

[Courfeyrac moves to the kitchen, where the ingredients are already on the table.]

Courfeyrac (as he points at each ingredient): We have lemon juice, basil leaves and gin.

Bahorel (coming up from behind Courfeyrac): Good, dry gin, as the good man on the video said.

Courfeyrac: Yeah, we’ve watched a video on how to make it, I’ll link it in the description.

[Cut. The camera is filming from a stand as the four of them stand behind the dining table. Marius has arrived in a pink hoodie that looks like it belongs to Cosette and a flowery hairband, which also looks like it’s Cosette’s. In front of them on the table are a shaker, various spoons, bowls and cups and, of course, the ingredients.]

Courfeyrac: So, according to the very professional looking guy in the video, we will need to start with the basil leaves.

Bahorel: Not just the leaves, the sprigs as well!

Courfeyrac. Of course! Then…

Bahorel (excitedly, almost shouting): We must muddle it, to release its flavour!

Courfeyrac: Seriously, how many times did you watched that video?

Marius: I’ve watched it only once and I remember he said that.

Courfeyrac: Okay, but you don’t count, you have the strangest memory.

Jehan (on a thoughtful voice): Sometimes like a goldfish, sometimes like an elephant.

Marius (quietly, a little hurt): Hey!

Courfeyrac: Anyway, I have this muddling thing.

[He holds up a plastic muddler.]

We will use this to muddle the leaves. Now, it’s the second most important rule of the fun cocktail night that we all make this together, so the first to smash will be Jehan, because they’ll be too polite with the leaves and won’t muddle them enough, then Marius, because he is like a stick man and won’t be able to smash them any better, then Bahorel because he has enough enthusiasm for both of them.

Marius (visibly confused): And what about you?

Courfeyrac: Well, I’m the narrator, of course. 

[The video speeds up as Courfeyrac places a handful of basil leaves in the mixer, then Jehan pets them with the muddler, passes it on to Marius, who also tries then passes them to Bahorel, who finishes the muddling. The video is back to normal speed.]

Courfeyrac: The next step is fresh squeezed lemon juice, or in our case, some store bought.

[He holds up the container of lemon juice and starts to pour it into the mixer.]

Jehan stay stop when you think it’s enough!

[Courfeyrac is pouring the juice and the others look more and more alarmed by the minute. Finally, the whole container is empty.]

Jehan (looking up from watching the last drops go into the mixer): Stop!

Bahorel: Jesus, how much juice is enough for you?

Jehan: This much.

Jehan (after a beat of silence): I like lemon.

Courfeyrac: Okay, maybe I should have asked Marius to do this. Anyway, we are lucky the bottle wasn’t full.

Jehan: I wouldn’t have asked you to put a whole bottle of lemon juice into the mixer.

Bahorel (sarcastically): How nice of you.

Jehan: It wouldn’t have fit.

Courfeyrac (before Bahorel could answer): Anyway! We also need some sugar syrup, but that’s too fancy to find in this kitchen, so we will use simple sugar.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as Marius and Bahorel are holding a bag of sugar with their heads pushed together over the mixer. Jehan is sulking in the background, because they aren’t consulted on the matter.]

Bahorel (taking a spoonful of sugar): Do you think this will be enough?

Marius: It has awfully lot of lemon in it. Maybe a bit more.

Bahorel (thoughtfully): You are right…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is standing in front of the camera triumphantly.]

Courfeyrac (holding up a bottle of gin): And now, my favourite part. The gin!

[He gets ready to pour some gin into the mixer.]

Bahorel: How come you get to pour everything?

Courfeyrac: Because this is my fun cocktail party.

[He shows his tongue at Bahorel before proceeding to pour the gin.]

Courfeyrac (jokingly): Just two shots of vodka.

Marius: Uhm, isn’t that gin?

[Bahorel facepalms himself and Jehan lays a hand at Marius’s arm.]

Jehan: Oh, you wonderful goldfish!

[Cut. The mixer is closed and Bahorel holds it in his hands.]

Courfeyrac: Now, we needed ice in it too, but someone forgot to put it in the freezer.

[He sends a death glare in Marius’s direction.]

Marius: It wouldn’t fit in the shaker anyway.

Courfeyrac: Fair point. So, the only thing it needs right now is…

Bahorel: A good shake.

[He starts shaking rather enthusiastically, while Courfeyrac walks out of the frame to return with fake coconut shells.]

Courfeyrac (as Bahorel finishes shaking): The recipe says to serve it in an old-fashioned glass, but it wouldn’t be a fun cocktail night without some fun glasses, so we have coconuts and bamboo straws. So, what is the last step, Bahorel?

Bahorel (confused): There’re more steps?

Courfeyrac: I thought you knew the whole video by heart.

Bahorel: Well, until the shaking anyway. I always rewind to the shaking part. That man sounds so badass, when he says and a good shake and starts shaking.

Courfeyrac (slowly): Alright…

Marius: We need to strain it.

Courfeyrac: See, this is why I live with him! He knows stuff.

[Marius goes a little pink as he watches Courfeyrac fill four coconut glasses with the green beverage, while Jehan holds the strainer for him.]

Jehan (dreamily): I love green.

[Cut. The camera is filming Marius, who holds a filled coconut glass in his hands. The picture zooms in and out of his face.]

Bahorel (from off camera): Jehan, what the hell are you doing?

Jehan (from behind the camera): Hush! It’s called art.

Courfeyrac (from off camera): So, the moment of truth. Marius try the cocktail!

[Marius takes a tentative sip, then grimaces.]

Courfeyrac (excitedly): So? How is it?

Marius (a bit hoarsely): I think there might be a little too much gin in it.

[Courfeyrac strides into the screen.]

Courfeyrac: Too much gin? There is no such a thing as too much gin.

[He takes the glass from Marius’s hands and takes a sip. He grimaces as well and coughs into his sleeve.]

Uhm, maybe there is such a thing as too much gin. Try it, everybody!

[Cut. The screen goes dark. A text says several glasses later.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is laying on the floor, filming himself in selfie mode. His hand sways a little so sometimes only the side of his face is visible.]

Courfeyrac: So Jehan, what do you think?

[He moves the camera, so it’s filming Jehan who is petting their face with Bahorel’s boa next to Courfeyrac on the ground.]

Jehan: I loved their colour. Tasted nice after the third glass.

Courfeyrac (unreasonably loudly): Huh! That’s a success.

Bahorel (from off camera): They smashed.

[The camera moves to film Bahorel who is laying on the sofa laughing at his own joke. The camera turns back to film Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: So that was it for today, lovelies. Remember! Don’t try this at home, unless you’re over eighteen. Bye!

…

[Cut. The camera is filming a table in festive decoration. There’s an advent wreath in the middle. Suddenly Cosette’s hand is in the picture with a lit match as she lights two candles. In the background Silent Night is playing. In the corner of the screen reads “Dec 8”.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode as he walks down a street lit only by the streetlights. It’s cold, his scarf covers almost his whole face and he also has a hat on his curls. Silent Nights continues playing in the background.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! The short footage you saw was at Cosette’s and his father’s house. Marius has dinner with them every Sunday in the advent time and they were so kind to invite me this week, because I told Marius I missed lighting the Advent wreath’s candles. It was a lovely dinner. I didn’t film much, because Cosette’s father doesn’t like it, but it got me into a proper Christmas mood. Maybe I’ll go shopping for some presents tomorrow. I might even vlog it.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a tiny kitchen where Grantaire and Enjolras’s grandmother are measuring flour, while Combeferre is reading the recipe from a book next to them. “Dec 10” is written in the corner of the screen.]

[Cut. The camera turns to film Courfeyrac in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! Today we are here at grandma Enjolras’s, because she’s an angel and invited us over to bake gingerbread with her. And as per usual, we are all here, except…

[The camera turns back to film grandma Enjolras, who looks up from mixing the ingredients in a bowl. Grantaire and Combeferre are standing at the side with their backs against the counter.]

Grandma Enjolras: My one and only grandson, of course. Where is he anyway?

Grantaire: Still in the library. He swears he’s about to finish his essay, but I’m afraid it’s still about an hour.

Grandma Enjolras: Well, he can help with the decorating then.

[Grantaire snorts at that and share a private smile with the woman. The camera turns back to Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: For the time being, let’s get to baking!

[Cut. The camera is on Combeferre, who is putting flour on a cutting board.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Ferre!

[Combeferre looks up. There’s a patch of white on his nose.]

Courfeyrac: You have floor on your nose.

[The camera moves closer and Courfeyrac reaches out to wipe the flour from Combeferre’s nose, then cups his boyfriend’s cheek, who leans into the touch with a fond smile playing on his lips.]

Courfeyrac: Aww, you’re so cute!

[Cut. It’s beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas is playing. There’s a time lapse of the kitchen table where Grantaire’s hands first stretch the dough then all of their hands are visible from time to time as they push gingerbread forms into it, leaving snowman, star and Christmas tree shaped holes behind.]

[Cut. The camera is filming as Courfeyrac pushes a tray of gingerbread into the oven, then starts clapping excitedly with the huge, pink cooking gloves on his hands.]

[Cut. The four of them are standing in Grandma Enjolras’s living room, toasting with small cups of liqueur.]

[Cut. The camera is filming the kitchen table that is full with baked gingerbreads and decorating supplies. The music became quieter.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, this is what we are dealing with. By the way, our pristine student has decided to join us.

[The camera lifts to film Enjolras, sitting between Grantaire and Combeferre at the table. Then moves to the door where grandma Enjolras enters.]

Grandma Enjlolras: Okay, I’m ready! Tutu, honey, tie your hair back! Don’t make faces! Look at Sebastian, he even has a headband.

[The camera moves to film Enjolras glaring at Grantaire’s headband.]

Enjolras: I think it’s more of a fashion choice, Mami.

Grantaire: Still, you won’t be finding my hair in the gingerbread, Apollo.

[Enjolras pushes Grantaire gently, but reluctantly starts to tie his hair back.]

Grandma Enjolras (from off camera): Oliver, sweetie, put that camera away, we have some decorating to do!

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac: You heard it, lovelies.

[He winks into the camera.]

[Cut. The camera is filming the table full of decorated gingerbread.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Okay, I’ll walk you through the finished products now. First, we have Grandma Enjolras’s bunch.

[The camera moves to the table’s left side, where hearts and stars are covered in one colour each as a base and have decorative little sweets at their sides. The camera moves to film various types of gingerbread, covered with intricate designs of snowflakes and flowers.]

These are R’s and next to them are Enjolras’s.

[The camera moves on to film a bunch of red gingerbreads that are covered messily and not a bit evenly in red. Courfeyrac chuckles a bit, then moves on to the next bunch, which are starts, covered in yellow and placed in a way that they form constellations.]

These are Ferre’s spectacular ones. And these are mine.

[The camera moves on to film a random selection of gingerbreads that are hardly visible from under the many small sweets Courfeyrac has thrown on them.]

I think they are lovely and will taste amazing…

Grantaire (from off camera): Tooth rottingly amazingly.

Courfeyrac: Oh, shut up R!

…

[Cut. The camera is filming Courfeyrac in selfie mode in the same setting as he was at the beginning of the video.]

Courfeyrac: The following videos are a big mess, but I love all these people so much and I always forget to film when all of us are together like this, so I treasure this footage and I hope you’ll enjoy it as well.

…

[Cut. The camera is filming a pub. Grantaire is on the phone and he is surrounded by Joly and Bossuet, who are booing loudly at Grantaire’s last sentence. The corner off the screen reads “Dec 14”.]

Grantaire (into the phone): I knew you would do great. I told you, a tiny part of me even thought it might be well received… Okay, okay, don’t get ahead of yourself, I said a tiny part! Sorry, that’s Joly and Bossuet. Yeah, yeah, bye! I love you!

[Grantaire ends the call and beams up at the others.]

Grantaire: They did great.

Courfeyrac: I know, I was just on the phone with Ferre.

Grantaire: I know, I just clued in the other guys. Why are you filming anyway?

Courfeyrac: I thought the lovelies ought to know the good news. Why don’t you tell them R?

Grantaire: Oh, I would make it sound less of an accomplishment than it is, and tonight is a time where you should all feel like it’s even bigger of a deal than it is in reality even though my cynicism prevents me from doing the same. So, go ahead Boss, tell them!

Bossuet: Okay, okay, I’ll do it. So, Enjolras and Combeferre were invited to a conference to represent Les Amis. Tell them why, Joly! It is really exciting.

Joly (excitedly): Okay, so this is big news, because this is the first time Les Amis has been officially recognized as a social justice organization by one of these events, so it was important not to screw it up. And tell them if they screwed it up, R!

Grantaire (shaking his head): Come on, we are talking about my extremely talented boyfriend and our genius Combeferre. They didn’t screw it up and they were already promised an invitation for the next event.

[They all cheer together.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the entrance of the bar where Bossuet has his arms hooked around Jehan’s neck. They are still wearing their coats and their face is red from the cold. Grantaire, Joly and Feuilly are standing around the pool table, examining the balls rather thoroughly. Eponine and Cosette are playing an intense game of foosball. Marius, who seems like he was supposed to be playing too is just standing next to the table at Cosette’s side, letting the girl handle everything until Bahorel calls him over to order them a drink.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Feuilly sitting in an armchair from the chair next to it. The noises of the bar are still audible.]

Feuilly (clearly drunk): I just love all of you guys so much! I mean I had friends before I met you, but I never had you know… _friends_. There was never this feeling of connection and trust and security that I have with you guys. And I mean all of you. And that’s so amazing! Twelve people! Twelve live human beings to whom I can tell anything. That’s like a miracle. It doesn’t happen to just anyone. And to believe that I used to think life didn’t favour me.

[There’s shouting from the others and the camera turns to film Musichetta entering the bar.]

Bossuet (running to her excitedly): Honey, you made it!

Musichetta (sighing): Please tell me the event went well, I had an awful day at work.

Joly (kissing Musichetta quickly on the mouth): Yes, it did. Come, have a drink, you deserve it!

Musichetta (hanging up her coat): Damn right I do, I earn all the money in the household.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode as he walks down a dark street with Grantaire next to him. They are both slightly drunk.]

Grantaire (noticing the camera): Why are you filming?

Courfeyrac: Well, I wanted to tell the lovelies how we ended up in the bar. Would you like telling them?

Grantaire (with light sarcasm): Sure, I love to talk about how much of a loser I am! Okay, so first of all Enjolras and Combeferre went away to that conference, which is awesome, but it came with a lot of preparation and Enj and I basically had zero to no time together in the past week and now he is in Strasbourg and I can’t even see him at night, so naturally, I terribly miss him.

[He suddenly stops and holds up a finger to indicate what he is about to tell is important.]

Grantaire (slightly louder than before): But! I’ve known my pathetic self for 22 years and I am perfectly aware how unhealthily clingy and dependent on my boyfriend I am, so I told Joly and Bossuet in advance that I will need something to stop me from dwelling too much on Enjolras not being here, so we planned this night out. For the three of us.

Courfeyrac (a little bashfully): Yeah, well, I wasn’t as longsighted as Grantaire.

Grantaire: A sentence I never thought I would hear.

Courfeyrac: And I thought, a night without Combeferre? Easy. But then again, I didn’t factor in a week in which as R just said, we basically didn’t meet, and I was just kind of… in a mood. And then Joly sent a selfie of the three of them in the group chat and I thought to myself, I want that too, so I made it into a group event.

Grantaire: And now we are going home together, like the lonely assholes we are.

Courefyrac: Come on! A sleepover with Courf is the dream! Capital D and all.

Grantaire (giggling): Oh, the capital D.

[Courfeyrac pushes him lightly, so he almost staggers off the sidewalk.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, shut up!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is leaning close to the camera.]

Courfeyrac: Ice, ice baby.

[Cut. The camera is filming Jehan and Combeferre putting on skates on a bench. The corner of the screen read “Dec 16”. The camera turns to film Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies, we are in the Trocadéro gardens for some ice skating. We are here on Monday morning, so there isn’t a crowd.

Gavroche (from off camera): And so I can skip school.

[The camera turns to film Gavroche standing next to Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: You missing school would be very unfortunate, if your class wouldn’t be going to see an exhibition in the Musée d’Orsay R had already taken you to when it opened.

Gavroche (holding up the ice skates in his hands): Still, this is much cooler.

Eponine (shouting from off camera): Gav, get your ass ready, I want to pack your shoes.

Gavroche (grinning): Gotta go!

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he slides to the side of the rink, where Joly and Bossuet sit on a bench with hot cocoa in their hands.]

Courfeyrac: Why aren’t you skating guys?

Joly: I banned us from the rink.

Courfeyrac: What? Why?

Joly: Myself? Bad leg. And Bossuet just for… Bossuet things.

Bossuet: He’s afraid I’ll break my neck.

Musichetta (from off camera): And he’s not wrong.

[The camera turns to film Musichetta as she elegantly slides past them with Gavroche going backwards next to her.]

Gavroche: Come, Courf! Leave the losers and catch me!

[He quickly turns and slides away.]

[Cut. Baby It’s Cold Outside is playing as a montage of them ice skating comes on.]

//Courfeyrac is filming his and Combeferre’s skated legs sliding on the ice with their entangled fingers sometimes showing at the edge of the screen.

Marius is fighting to stay upright as Jehan and Cosette circle around him.

Gavroche is running on the ice then jumps up into the air and lands perfectly on the ice to slide into Grantaire’s arms, who spins him around with only the edge of his tiny skates touching the ground.

Enjolras and Feuilly are making slow circles around the rink, talking about something, until Grantaire crushes into Enjolras with full force, hitting them both against the edge of the rink with a loud bang before they fall to the ground.

Musichetta sliding to the edge to give a quick kiss to both of her boyfriends before she goes back to Eponine.

Cosette and Marius are kissing, while Feuilly takes their picture with the Eiffel tower in the background.

More people are posing for pictures: Gavroche is sitting on the edge of the rink, his tiny skates dangling in the air with Grantaire and Eponine on his sides, Jehan throws snow into the air, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are kissing, while Enjolras is sulking with his arms crossed in front of his chest next to them.

Bahorel and Grantaire racing from one edge of the rink to the other.

Jehan making small circles round and round.

Eponine pushing Gavroche around, who is sitting on a blue plastic seal.

Grantaire, Feuilly and Bahorel playing catch while moving like penguins… on ice.

Courfeyrac filming himself in selfie mode, leaning against the edge of the rink, when Combeferre slides gently to his side to kiss his face. //

[Cut. The rink is empty except for Grantaire, who does a not so complicated but skilful figure skating routine. The camera turns to film their friends on the edge of the rink, already in their shoes, watching. The picture stills at a place where both a part of the rink and the side of Enjolras’s face is visible.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, which of our friends can figure skate?

Enjolras (tearing his eyes away from the rink with a smile): My boyfriend. But to be honest, this shouldn’t be a surprise at this point, he is good at everything.

Courfeyrac: Good point.

…

[Cut. The camera is filming Combeferre walking down a stairway in Courfeyrac’s building, singing the Star Wars theme song under his breath. The corner of the screen reads “Dec 18”.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): We’ve got a date. And you’ve guessed it, we have tickets to a super early The Rise of the Skywalker screening.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is back at his flat in the same outfit he wore at the beginning of the video.]

Courfeyrac: So, this was all the footage I captured, not necessarily Christmassy, not a lot, definitely hectic but it’s my life. Of course, we went to see Gavroche and his brothers in their school play and did all the cooking and celebrating together thing that I filmed you last year, but at that point I kind of gave up on filming everything, because I didn’t know how it would all come together. Feuilly had a booth in the Christmas market at the Tuileries this year. He said some of you lovelies have recognized him, and he wants to say thank you to anyone who shopped by him or even just took his business card. 

Les Amis did a huge found raising for three organizations that were formed this year and are doing some very important work. If you follow me or Les Amis on Instagram, you can see how that turned out, or you can check Les Amis’s new internet page, which is also a recent addition, I’ll link it below. There’s so much thing I didn’t capture, but I just sat down today, now that I’ve celebrated Christmas with both my friends and my family and made this for all of you lovelies at the last day of this year.

I want to say thank you again to all of those, who supported me even though there were lot less videos at the end of the year than usual. I’m hoping to come back strong next year. Next decade! Until then, have a wonderful end of 2019 and happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, the basil smash making video is [this](https://www.diffordsguide.com/cocktails/recipe/3282/gin-basil-smash) and Bahorel's enthusiasm for it is totally based on one of my friends. Also, try basil smash if you can, it's delicious.  
> Lighting the candles of the Christmas wreath (one each Sunday until Christmas Eve) is a custom many families do in the Advent time. (I don't know if it's a thing elsewhere in the world as well, but it is in Europe.)  
> The blue plastic seals are a thing at many ice rinks, the big ice rink in Budapest has them as well, I'm sure you can look them up. Also, Nóri, if you read this, look, I finally wrote an ice skating scene!  
> I hope you enjoyed this guys! Comments and kudos are always welcome! If you want to chat some more, come to [my Tumblr](https://awreckfics.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
